A Hike Up Mount Gielinor
A Hike Up Mount Gielinor is a quest that takes you to the peak of the highest mountain on RuneScape! However, reaching the top will not be easy. Official Description The following are optional, if an extra fight is unwanted: *Must be able to defeat at least one very strong enemy with no potions (including prayer) or magic. |items = *Machete of any type *Pickaxe of any type *Non-empty waterskin *Ball of wool *Lit light source *Chisel (if you choose to go down) *Rope (strongly recommended) |kills = *Mountain guardian (level 230) }} Walkthrough YOU WILL NEED ALL ITEMS LISTED ON THE QUEST DESCRIPTION. FAILURE TO BRING CERTAIN ITEMS WILL RESULT IN DEATH AND POSSIBLE LOSS OF ITEMS. Woods & Maze Talk to the explorer in the camp west of Oo'glog. He will tell you that if you wish to make it to the top of the mountain, you must not interrupt nature by not bringing any items with magical properties. This includes runes, staves, potions, etc. Cut through the bushes west of the camp with a machete to enter the mountain trail. If you choose to leave the quest area before step 4, this is your only exit. Keep going along the trail until you come across a stranded hiker. Talk to him and he will talk in gibberish about an amulet, a monster, and water. Give the scared hiker your waterskin and he will speak clearly now. A cutscene will appear and he will tell you that there's an amulet on the summit of the mountain. He tried to grab the amulet and it morphed into a divine spirit of some sort that nearly killed him and. He had been knocked off the mountain and lost his machete in the process, but was left with two amulet shards. He will give you one amulet shard and ask that you retrieve his machete for the other piece. Note: The amulet shard you receive is very important as it can be used as a one click teleport while on the mountain. It will teleport you back to the camp where you started the quest. Keep going along the trail until you come across a cave entrance. It's blocked off, so use your pickaxe on it to unblock it. Enter the cave, and you'll find yourself in a long cavern maze filled with level 87 Undead dwarves that can hit up to 10. It's a multicombat area. Just find your way to another cave entrance, which is located in the west area of the cave. You are now in a stairwell. You can either go up or down the stairs. Going up will result in the next part of the quest being much harder, and going down will make the next part longer but easier. Make your choice, and move on to the necessary part of the guide. Note: You MUST go up if you don't have 60 Hunter and/or 60 Thieving. If you chose to go up, you find yourself trapped in a cage with a level 196 spirit tiger that can hit up to 23 with melee and magic. Kill it and pick up the tiger tooth it drops. Use it on the door and proceed to the next part of the quest guide. If you chose to go down, you're in a wide open cavern with a pedestal in the center, a door in the north, zombies that are level 61 and cave kebbits that are only catchable by falconry. Kill a few zombies until it drops a key. Use the key on the pedestal and you'll be equipped with a falcon and a hunter glove. Note: If you are wielding anything in the right arm slot it will automatically be unequipped and put in your inventory. If there's not enough inventory space it will be dropped. Catch a cave kebbit and pick up its tooth. Use your chisel on it to get a cave key. Use the cave key on the door in the north and go through it. Go up the ladder and go on to the next part of the quest. High ground Either way you went, you're now further up the mountain. The mountain is too steep to climb, so look for a rock further up the mountain that juts out further than the rest, and use your rope on it. (This is completely optional.) If you chose to give yourself a rope to climb, you'll have less chance of failing the climb up the rocks. Climb up the rocks. It starts to snow! You can't run anymore, but unlike the troll area visited during Desert Treasure, stats are not drained. You'll see a staircase directly north of you and a path to the northeast. Do not climb up the staircase yet or you will be blown off the mountain by a strong gust of wind, losing 2,000 lifepoints and ending up at the bottom of the mountain. The path turns out to fork off many times. Just try and make your way southwest, eventually you'll end up at a cave entrance. Enter the cave, and you must cross the ice bridges. This is similar to the Brimhaven Agility Arena plank obstacle, except you must cross two bridges. The area is shaped like this: | O | |_______| | O | |_______| | O | The correct bridge changes every 60 seconds, and you must be able to go in a straight line to the other side. Enter the portal on the other side. Final battle You're now on the top of the mountain, and the hiker's machete is on the ground for you to take! Pick up the machete. You will be attacked by the Mountain Guardian (level 230). He hits up to 260 with magic, and every 5 seconds or so he will hit a guaranteed 90 damage. After he is dead, you'll pick up the machete and another amulet shard. Finishing up You can now use the stairs. They will magically take you down to a secret room deep within the mountain that can teleport you to any coordinates in RuneScape, though you do not have this ability yet. You can also enter a portal that takes you to the bottom of the mountain. Do this. Talk to the hiker and give him his machete. He will give you the final amulet shard. Use one shard on another and you'll get 2/3 of the Gielinor amulet. Use the last shard on the 2/3 amulet and you'll get an unstrung amulet of Gielinor. Use a ball of wool on the unstrung amulet and you now have the Amulet of Gielinor. CONGRATULATIONS! QUEST COMPLETE! Reward * * * * Amulet of Gielinor * Partial access to the Mount Gielinor Lair The Amulet of Gielinor gives (not decided yet) bonuses. It also teleports you to the top of Mount Gielinor once, and then it can be recharged by using it on the coordinates portal in the secret room.